South Park Drabbles
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: Drabbles for the South Park writing challenge on dA. Includes many couples.


**A South Park writing challenge I did for DeviantART. **

**I haven't posted of FF for awhile now, and I have meant to post these xD **

**My DeviantART: **http: / novascarlette . deviantart . com / **Just remove the spaces.**

**Enjoy! **

1. I'm Not That Girl, Wicked  
One sided Wendy and Stan

She sat on the street curb, head in her knees, eyes blurred form the tears she was producing at a breakneck pace. She had just broken up with Stan. But not like before. Before she would break up with Stan for Token during the summer, for gifts and pricey vacations, and get back with Stan in time for school to have a popular status. Yeah, that's how she worked. But this time… It was because Stan wanted something else.  
Someone else.  
She let out another choked sob, too sad for words.  
Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun out from her moist and wet hair. She looked up, red eyes still streaming, to see a husky but charming boy.  
She smiled faintly.

2. Dancing Through Life, Wicked  
Cartman

At a young age, Cartman learned consequently how much life sucks. His mom brought home new and strange men every night, and was high off her rocker whenever she could be. The rest of the time she was too hung over and out of it to realize she was making him fatter and fatter.  
So, eventually Cartman learned how pointless life was. Why not go with it? He thought. He never took life seriously. No one got out alive anyways.  
He scraped by in school. Why did he have to try? It didn't matter.  
He expressed himself, expressing his hatred for the world. Why did he care?  
Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters.  
And finally, with all the carelessness he portrayed, he finally found happiness in it.  
Cartman was dancing through life.

3. One Less Lonely Girl, Justin Bieber  
Stendy

Sure, his friends called him a pussy. They called him soft, they called him gay. All because he had a goal, starting at a young age.  
To make Wendy his.  
At times he had her, at times he didn't. The times he didn't were pure misery, but she would come back to him soon after. She liked Stan too much, even if she wouldn't admit it. But by the time high school was over, the on and off game was over. As Stan finally held Wendy in his arms, knowing it was her and her only, forever, the world lost one less lonely girl.

4. So Close, Jennette McCurdy  
Kyman (Squee!)

Everyone knew Cartman liked Kyle more than a friend. It was obvious in school, where Cartman would just gaze at the other boy's back the entire hour. It was obvious the way he insulted him, and the way that he smiled after Kyle stormed off at another silly Jew joke. But no one wanted to tell him. It was cute to see things work out the way they were going.  
And everyone also knew how distant the two really were. Sure, the two of them, along with Stan and Kenny were known to have the awesome adventures. Craig even said so. But as far as a real friendship, the two were in square one, even after as many years that had passed.  
How'd Kyle get so close, when he was so far away?

5. That Should Be Me, Justin Bieber  
One sided Kyman, KylexBebe

The two hugged. They kissed; they laughed, and had double dates with Stan and Wendy. He would hold her close in the cold, and she would smile, content right where she was. She wasn't as obsessed with his ass anymore.  
And Cartman? He just smiled whenever Kyle would tell him how much he loved her. He would joke around about making a funny speech at their wedding. Cartman was surprisingly nice to Kyle now, and thus the two created an amazing friendship. They were almost considered best friends.  
Too bad Cartman wanted to be more.

6. Losing It, NeverShoutNever  
Stan and Wendy, Bad Times

The two were only 16 when she told him she wanted to go further. At the time the thought made him blanch, and want to vomit. Go there? With her? It unnerved him.  
But, Wendy was a sneaky girl. She had him within the month.  
And he lost it.  
The next day, Wendy announced to everyone they had done it. That was the same day Token gave him a black eye, for 'taking his girl.'  
He had lost it to her, and he could never get it back.  
7. For Good, Wicked  
Kenny and Cartman (No Slash)

The people of South Park lined their red neck cars and hybrids along the sidewalk, making tracks in the freshly sprinkled snow as they made their way to the graveyard. Their heads were hung low, black protecting them from the frosty wind. Some were even crying.  
It began to snow when Father Maxy talked. It wasn't a beautiful snow though. It was the kind that was dark, and dreary. It felt like the sky was crying too.  
Father finished speaking for a moment, asking if anyone else had something to say about the McCormick boy. His mother yelled out in agony suddenly, blowing her nose. No one spoke for what seemed like hours. But, finally, a tall and well built boy stood up, making his way to the front. Turning to the, he stared at the befuddled and desperate crowd. He saw some of Kenny's other friends, like Stan and Clyde. He saw his teacher, he saw people he had never met. He even saw his boyfriend, his green hat sticking out amongst the black. Finally, he spoke.  
"Well… What can I say really? K –"He stammered, taking a shaky breath. "Kenny was a great friend. Some even said he was my best friend. And in a lot of ways... We were. After all the great times we had, he changed me. And who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew him, I've been changed for good." He stopped, losing any ability to talk. And he cried.

8. Evacuate the Dance floor, Cascada  
Kyle

The Jewish boy was literally busting out one move after another. He smirked as he flipped over, landing in the perfect position to follow up with his specialty 'Dreidel Roll', as he called it. Finally he was able to prove to everyone that Jews did have rhythm! Because, Kyle could dance. The massive crowd that had formed and the cheers his classmates belted out proved it too.  
Evacuate the dance floor!  
I'm infected by the sound!  
Stop, this beat is killing me!  
Hey mister DJ let the music take me underground!  
He smiled, slightly breathless at the girl's swooning and the boy's shouts of encouragement.  
Yeah, he was awesome alright.

9. U Smile, Justin Bieber  
Kyman  
It was all around the school –Cartman and Kyle were finally dating.  
It took them awhile to figure out their feelings though. The two began noticing how amazing the other was way back in the seventh grade, and they were just finishing up their junior year in high school. But everyone saw it coming. Even Bebe did, and gave up on Kyle to be with Clyde in the eighth grade.  
But it wasn't until a day during the summer; a random girl was walking down to the gas station, hoping to find some directions back to Fort Carson. She took a back alley way, checking each small corner she couldn't see for any homeless people. Homeless people scared her.  
Instead, she stumbled across two boys, sucking face as she would say. The girl gasped in surprise, causing the two to break apart. The smaller one looked at her, mouth agape. The other was taller and a lot bigger. He looked like he could take on all the football players at her school. He simply wiped his mouth, smiling wickedly at her. The smaller boy, still stunned, smiled a little too, obviously amused.  
The girl's heart melted. She apologized quickly, walking away with a red face, thinking how perfect those two boys were for each other.  
When she left, the smaller boy let out a sigh.  
"Who was that?" He asked, slightly unnerved.  
"No idea, but I think she's stalking us."

10. Forever and Always, Piano Version, Taylor Swift  
Stendy

The time was inevitable. With their class finally graduated from Park High School, most of them left the one horsed town in hopes for their big city dreams to finally be fulfilled. It wasn't long before the town became normal and bland, and they were gone.  
That is, except for Stan Marsh.  
He couldn't leave the town. Even if the others denied it, this was his one and only home. He declined three football scholarships, deciding to stay and take care of his parents. He would just take online college. The idea was perfectly fine with him.  
Sadly, it wasn't with her.  
So, he watched with tears freezing his frost bit face and she sped out of South Park in her little red sports car, forever.  
Their forever and always was gone, and would never come back.


End file.
